Shattered In Moonlight
by BookJunkie32
Summary: I remember when Simon joked about if werewolves and vampires were real, it'd be cool. Well, now I know that werewolves are real. But I'm also finding out so are vampires. Way better summary inside, couldnt fit it on this thingy, sorry! r&r :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys! :) This is my first (but most certainly not last) Darkest Powers series Fanfic! I'm excited haha. So, this takes off right after the second book. It's not what I thinks going to happen, because I'm going to create new characters of my own. Please enjoy :)**

**Summary: I remember when Simon joked with me about if Werewolves and Vampires were real, it'd be cool. I later found out that werewolves actually were real. And now I'm finding out that vampires are real as well. And apparently, these certain vamps really, really hate werewolves. How are we all supposed to work together to destroy the Edision group if all we keep doing is fighting with eachother? Whats a necromancer to do?**

**I DO NOOOOT OWN THIS SERIES! Thank u.**

**My hint box!:  
CPOV- Chloes point of view  
NPOV- Narrators point of view  
LPOV- Lunas point of view  
DPOV- Dereks point of view**

**Now please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

_CPOV_

I remember last night when Andrew first pulled up to the house that we're now staying in. Though I dont no if you can consider this huge Victorian gothic-style place as a home. When I first saw this place, I said to myself that it wouldnt surprise me if I saw gargoyles somewhere up here, in yet when I came to my room that I'm staying in, it surprised me that I saw one right outside my window.

Now I lay in the old bed with the flat mattress with the dusty covers pulled over me. It felt like heaven.

These last two weeks have been horrible. I cant seem to stop thinking about it, and I somehow find it hard to sleep. Maybe its just this place. Something about it just doesnt feel right, its not a ghost, but I feel something very similar to that.

My eyes started to close more. Tiredness overswept me. But right before I shut my eyes, I saw a person sitting from outside my window, watching me.

I gasped and shot up, my pillow falling to the floor. No one was there.

"I must have been seeing things..." I told myself.

Or maybe it was a ghost. No no, I was just seeing things.

I picked up my pillow, set it down on my bed, and layed down faceing the other side of the room where I couldnt see the window. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget about the girl I might have just saw in my window.

After a couple of minutes I finally started to relax. One thing I learned these past two weeks, expect the unexpected.

"You." Someone very close to my head whispered.

I froze, eyes wide. I spun around. No one was there.

"Attic." Someone said yet again behind me.

I looked around again to see no one.

"Go...to the attic?" I asked.

Whoever it was response was my bedroom door swinging open.

I gulped. The hairs on the back of my neck sticking up, a cold chill ran down my spine.

Ghost. So is this the same person in my window, or someone else?

I stood up and began walking to the attic. I didnt no the inside of the house well, But everytime I got lost, a random door would swing open so I'd just go in there.

Finally, a door opened and it lead up a stair way.

Suddenly I wasnt just cold anymore, I was freezing. Ever nerve and cell in me told me to stop. Do not enter. And usually I am not this brave. But for some unknown reason, I began to walk up the stairs.

There were _alot_ of stairs to. When I started off at the first step, I couldnt even see the top. Now I do, its another door way.

"Stop." A voice said. A new voice. A voice that didnt feel like a ghost at all, in fact, it felt just like before when I saw that girl in the window.

I froze.

"No...please keep going." The chilling voice asked.

"Dont." The other voice warned.

"Keep moving..."

I was already very close to the door now anyway, so I kept going.

And right when I reached my hand out to turn the handle of the door, the ground beneath me was gone.

The stair I was on colapsed.

I screamed out as I started to fall. I flung my arms out and held onto the other stairs. I was now in a big, huge hole which seemed to go on and on by the looks of it. Of course, not that I'd no, the only thing lighting up this stairway is the candles lit on the walls.

I kicked my legs in the open air below me, trying to shimmy my way back up somehow. It didnt work.

I sucked in a big breath. I guess Ill have to call for help. Will anyone even hear me?

"He-!" I didnt even get to finish my cry when another chunk of stairs broke off. I was now holding my self up with my one hand clutched on the side of the remaining stairs near me. The wood of the stair was sharp, and because I was holding on so tightly, I started to bleed.

The warm, hot blood ran from my hand to down my arm. I was in darkness, the only light I could see was above me.

Am I going to make it out of here ok? I dont want to yell again, what if the rest brakes off? Oh, my god. Am I going to die like this?

Tears stung my eyes, threating to escape.

I felt my fingers start to slip.

"No!" I shouted, letting go.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the _splat! _that awaits me.

Wait, why does it feel like I'm not falling?

I opened one eye and looked up.

"Derek!" I gasped.

He held onto my arm.

"Chloe! What happened?" He pulled me up out of the hole and set me down.

"Ah!" I fell to the ground.

He bent down next to me.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I fell." I said, rubbing it.

He nodded. Then he turned his back to me and nodded me forward.

"What?" I asked.

"Get on my back." He grumbled, as if it was a stupid question to ask.

"What! No, I couldnt, Im to heavy and-"

He snorted and waited.

I sighed.

I inched myself over to him and rapped my arms around his neck.

He stood up and took hold of my legs.

This was actually kinda funny, I havent gotten a piggy back ride since I was a little girl.

He started to walk down the stairs.

I was surprised though that he continued to remain silent. I wasnt about to ruin it and ask why though. I put my cheeck on his back. He was so big, it made me feel very small, even more small then usual. And he was so warm, which was a good thing, because I was freezing.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a tired looking Simon and a worried looking Andrew.

"What happened!?" Simon asked.

Derek and I said nothing. He just brought me into the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"How are you?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm ok, I just need to maybe ice my leg and get a bandage for my hand."

He took a look at my foot, examining it.

"So what happened in there?" Andrew demanded.

"I thought I heard...a ghost. It was calling me to the attic. I dont no why really but..."

"You must never go up there!" Andrew yelled, his face turning pale.

"Why?" Derek asked, curious.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. He said nothing.

"It was strange though." I continued. "There wasnt just one, but two different voices. And one of the voices wasnt a ghost, atleast, I'm pretty sure she wasnt. And before this whole thing happened I thought I saw someone in my window. It was a girl, I no that much, and I saw a flash of white, maybe her shirt or..." I stopped talking when I noticed Andrews face.

"Andr-?" Simon asked, but was cut off.

"There back." Andrew took a step back and plopped down on the other sofa.

"Who's back?" Derek demanded.

"They returned. I didnt think-"

"Andrew, whats happening?"

A sudden burst of laughter sent all of us looking over in the doorway.

Stood there was a boy, maybe my age or a year older. He was...strange looking. He wore all black, black pants, black shirt, but was the palest person I had ever seen. His eyes were dark brown, maybe even black themselves as well. He had semi-long silver hair, and one earing in his right ear. It was a dangly silver ball.

"Who-?" Derek started but stopped at Andrews intake of breath.

"We werent expecting you." Andrew said.

The boy shrugged. There was something about him, some strange feeling he gave me in the pit of my tummy, and not a bad feeling either.... He was, all in all, somewhat beautiful. Strange, but beautiful.

He nodded over at me and I flinched.

"That girl was choosen by Luna." He said.

Andrew nodded, his mouth pressed into a hard line.

"I expected as much." He said.

"Who's Luna? Whats going on?" Derek demanded.

"Simmer down Wolfie." The boy said, shocking me. How did he know Derek was a werewolf?

"Consider yourself lucky babe." The boy said to me. "Luna doesnt always protect people. With her on your side, you wont get hurt."

"Who is she?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that he called me babe, and the fact that it seemed to make Derek on edge.

He smiled a full toothy smile at me. My eyes went wide.

"Oh, you'll soon see." He said, licking his fangs.

* * *

**(a/n) Yaaaaaay chapter one done! I love this series, and I really like my ideas I have to continue this story on, so please review if you would like more :) Also, review if you didnt like it either, I would like to no the good, and bad things to. (but mostly good please! ;] ) So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2: the Cross Bracelet

**(A/N) Hey guys! :) Chapter 2 time yaaaaaaay! Read, review, and enjoy :) And give yourself a cookie, cause u rule! haha. Sorry its been so long to, computer broke, but then i got a laptop from santa! HOOORAYYY SANTA! :D haha  
**

**Summary: I remember when Simon joked with me about if Werewolves and Vampires were real, it'd be cool. I later found out that werewolves actually were real. And now I'm finding out that vampires are real as well. And apparently, these certain vamps really, really hate werewolves. How are we all supposed to work together to destroy the Edison group if all we keep doing is fighting with each other? Whats a necromancer to do?**

**I DO NOOOOT OWN THIS SERIES! Thank u.**

**My hint box!:  
CPOV- Chloes point of view  
NPOV- Narrators point of view  
LPOV- Lunas point of view  
DPOV- Dereks point of view**

**Now please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Cross Bracelet**

_LPOV_

There was a bright crack of lightning that filled the sky again. The rain was pouring down very heavily. I stood on top of a high cliff, watching rushing water of the ocean below, listening to the crashing of the waves.

I heard someone come up from behind, but these footsteps I knew.

"Master Luna."

I turned slightly to see Solomon.

I haven't seen him for a while, but he looked the same. Same silver hair, same silver earing which I gave him long ago. And the same black eyes, filled with darkness he trys to hide.

"Solomon." I replied back. There was another flash of lightning.

The rain beat down on us, making his bangs slide into his eyes. He didn't move them though, he sat, watching me. It was like he was waiting for _me _to say something when _he _was the one who came to _me_.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

He hesitated, which I knew meant something bad happened.

"Well..."

The wind was blowing more fiercely, my white as snow waist-length hair twirling around.

"She has awoken." he said.

There was another crack of lightning, except this time, the thunder was so loud the beating in my ears didn't go away.

"What?" I nearly growled.

"It seems as though it was because Andrew rescued three children from the Edison group and brought them to the headquarters." he explained.

"Who are they?" I asked. I was less angry, I couldn't be mad anymore knowing that people where i danger because of that damn Edison group.

"I am not fully sure yet, but I do no the one who awakened _her_. Her name is Chloe. Shes a necromancer. And she has the amulet."

I felt as if the rain had froze, and the flash of light from the lightning bolt didn't go away. Time felt very still.

"She has...the amulet?" I nearly feel to my knees.

"Yes." he watched my face, waiting for my reaction.

I turned and faced the ocean-side again.

"I will go back." I decided.

"Understood." he said.

"Do not harm her, she has been chosen by my mother if she has the amulet." I warned.

"I will do no harm." I could almost hear the smile.

"I mean it." I said, but he was already gone.

* * *

_CPOV_

"Did I miss something last night or what?" Tori asked at breakfast.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why is everyone so quiet? Seriously, what happened?"

No one felt like answering her.

I honestly dont understand what happened my self. I remember when the boy, who I learned that his name was Solomon, flashed me his fangs, I was shocked.

"Are you a-a vam-vampire?" I stammered.

He only grinned again.

Then he focused over to Derek.

"You might be a problem though...I dont think Luna's noticed you yet."

"Excuse me?" Derek asked, a little angry.

"Well, I'm _bloody _thirsty, I think I'll go out for a bit. I'll be back later tomorrow." he waved, and then vanished in thin air.

"Hel-lo? Is anyone listening to me!?" Tori yelled, snapping me out of the memory.

"What?" I asked.

She huffed angrily. "Never mind."

Then one second, everyone is quietly eating there cereal, the next, Solomon is leaning over Tori's shoulder and looking into her cereal bowl.

"GAAAAH!" She screamed.

Solomon didnt even flinch.

"What is this? Smells awful."

"WHO THE HELL-!?" Tori's eyes went wide when he turned to look at her.

"Oh." She said, face flushing slightly.

"That's Solomon." Simon said in a strange tone.

"I thought Vampires couldn't come out in the sun?" Derek grumbled.

"And I thought werewolves needed a full moon to change." Solomon challenged back.

"Hey, at least he doesnt sparkle." Simon said.

Solomon gave him a questioning look.

"You no...from _Twilight_?"

Tori snorted.

"You read Twilight?"

"No! I just meant-"

She continued to laugh. Simon sat down further in his chair. "Whatever." he mumbled.

* * *

_LPOV _

_"Mommy, why is that necklace so special to you?" I asked as she eyed it up._

_"Its something my grandmother gave to me, and she got it from her own grandmother. I'ts a very important necklace." she said, holding up the necklace again and shining it in the sunlight. Her long, beautiful dark hair spun in the gentle breeze. My own hair, the same color as hers, was definatly less beautiful and not as long. _

_"Will I get that necklace from you one day?" I asked._

_"No. It will go to 'the holy one'."_

_"Who's 'the holy one' mommy?"_

_She looked down at me and smiled. _

_"Your far to young for that, but when you get older, I promise to tell you."_

_"Can I hold it?" I asked, reaching out and grabbing the red amulet just as my mother shouted._

_"NO!"_

_My mouth dropped open, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Screaming. Everywhere. So many cries, some more angry then others. Red. Red dots. Red eyes. Red. Red faces. Red bodies, crawling. Red bodies crawling towards me. Red bodies reaching out, pulling me. Pulling my hair. My arms. My legs. Red. My body's red. Why am I red? Red. The red feels like blood._

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping up.

I was breathing heavily. I looked around. Then closed my eyes.

I was in my room. It was just a dream. All a dream.

But it wasnt a dream, it was a nightmare. And not just a nightmare, but a memory.

I had come back to this house only a while ago, in yet it is effecting me already? Somethings not right. It may be the necklace, but I dont see how that could be. I have been near the necklace many times after that day, and it never made me have those nightmares, made me feel drained of energy.

I jumped out of my bed. I was still wearing my black long sleeved knee length dress, and I didnt mind that I didnt have shoes on as I ran out of my room into the day.

The suns light made me stop for a second, it was just so bright.

I had to get to that Chloe girl. She may be in danger. It may be _her _draining me off my energy. I had tried to worn Chloe last night telepathically to not follow the voice, but she resisted. So I must hurry, I can smell trouble.

* * *

_"Here Luna, take this." Mother gave me the bracelet she was wearing around her wrist. It was five days after I touched the necklace. _

_I looked sick. People thought I was sick. There were no doctors to help me, I felt alone. _

_Everywhere I looked I saw red dots, or red specks in the corner of my eyes. My arms would sometimes feel like there being pulled at each side, cutting my body in half. Other times, I couldnt feel my feet, so then I'd fall where ever I was standing. _

_Also, my once shoulder-length black hair was now down to my waist, and it was as white as snow. _

_My father became angry with me, saying I was a freak child, a demon. My mother hid me from him. She knew what happened to me, in yet she didnt tell me a thing._

_I looked at my mother, my arms crossed tightly around my chest._

_She pulled my left arm free, leaving my right arm hanging and swinging as if it was life less._

_She slide the bracelet onto my arm. _

_I gasped._

_The red dots in my eyes left my sight, and the cold shiver I always felt in my back was gone. _

_"This necklace is also important to me. It can protect you. One day, when you no longer need its protection, pass it along to someone who does." she told me. _

_I began to cry._

* * *

I snapped out of the memory.

My eyes felt as if they were going to water up, but I knew that was impossible. I had already cried more then a life time of tears.

I continued to run, definatly senseing danger now, when I felt a person walking outside the door.

I stood still in my tracks.

The person walked outside, breathing heavily, scary like. He took a few steps, then his head shot up, sniffing the air. He turned to look at me.

"Werewolf." I whisper-gasped.

My arm twitched. The urge to kill was fierce. Was he the threat to Chloe?

"Who are you? You smell like a vampire." He nearly growled.

And thats when I remembered.

* * *

_Red. Red blood. Real blood. Moms blood. Mom's real red blood. On me. All on me. Dad. Dad's blood. Red. Get it away. Get it away!_

_"Who are you? You smell like a vampire!" The large scary man said, throwing the arm he was chewing on to the side. _

_I was to afraid to speak, to afraid to move. _

_I watched the big large man transform into an even bigger larger werewolf. _

_He growled at me, and I swear his mouth pulled up into a sinister grin. _

* * *

_CPOV_

I was walking back into my room after breakfest when I felt something.

It wasnt a ghost, or a vampire either.

It felt stronger then both.

Total fear took control off me, and I stopped dead in the hallway.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw a fog. Some kind of red fog.

It was creepy, and I tried to run from it, but it followed me.

Right when I was about to yell for help I heard a loud blood curling scream.

It was Derek's scream.

* * *

**(a/n) First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Thank u :) second, I would like to say sorry it took so long :( and last, I would like to ask that u please review, or I wont post anymore chapters. Thank u!!**


	3. Chapter 3: And So They Meet

**(A/N) Hey guys! :) Chapter 3 is hereeeee!! Wow I feel suckish. Its been waaaay to long. Let's continue on though, kay? **

**Summary: I remember when Simon joked with me about if Werewolves and Vampires were real, it'd be cool. I later found out that werewolves actually were real. And now I'm finding out that vampires are real as well. And apparently, these certain vamps really, really hate werewolves. How are we all supposed to work together to destroy the Edison group if all we keep doing is fighting with each other? Whats a necromancer to do?**

**I DO NOOOOT OWN THIS SERIES! Thank u.**

**My hint box!:  
CPOV- Chloes point of view  
NPOV- Narrators point of view  
LPOV- Lunas point of view  
DPOV- Dereks point of view**

**Now please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: And So They Meet **

_LPOV _

_"Mommy, will I ever grow old?" I asked as she ran a brush threw my hair. _

_"You will my lovely daughter, we all do." _

_"But it's been five years, and I still look young. My friends are starting to look like women, but I still look like that of a child." _

_Mother sighed. She stopped running the brush threw my hair and set it down beside her. _

_"I know my dear, and I _am_ sorry for all this, but you werent supposed to change until you were much older." _

_"But why!" I said, jumping up. "Why am I like this? Why am I such a freak? That red juice you give me, I know what it is. It's blood right? I'm a vampire right? You think I'm stupid Mother, but I know the truth! Just tell me why I'm like this, why am I this way?" _

_Mother looked sad. She held her gaze to the floor. _

_"Your weak." I said. "Dont be afraid to tell me the truth, I want to know!" _

_She opened her mouth and shut it again. Then, just as she was finally about to speak, there was a scream down the hall._

_Daddy's scream. _

* * *

_CPOV_

Derek? That was his scream, I'm sure of it.

I began running. It came from outside.

I turned the corner and SLAM! fell right into Simon.

"Chloe!" he gasped, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Did you hear that scream?" I asked.

He nodded.

No more words were said, we both just continued to run outside.

Once outside, we looked around to see if we could find Derek.

"Chloe!" Simon yelled and I turned.

He was pointing to a mass of a figure slumped over on the ground. It was Derek.

"Derek!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Derek! Derek, are you alright? Derek!" I was afraid to move him to see his face. Blood was slowly coming out from under him.

"Oh my god! Holy crap!" Simon yelled.

I heard something that sounded like a grummble.

"Derek?" I asked so quietly, I couldnt even hear myself.

"Stop being so loud." he grunted, sitting up.

The blood came from his arm, there was a big slash from his shoulder down to his hand.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped when I saw it.

"Tsk tsk. Oh Luna, what a girl. She's probably very mad at herself right now." I heard Solomon say from behind me. I turned around to see him. He had an amused smile on his face.

"So Luna did this?" I nearly growled, shocked at my own anger.

"Oh, do not be mad at Luna. She thought Wolfy was an enemy."

"How do I know that _shes _not the enemy?" I said. After what she did to Derek? I cant forgive her.

"Hey! Luna! Come out and defend youself!" Solomon yelled out into the sky.

Suddenly, a figure appeared a few feet in front of us. It was a girl. But she was like nothing I've ever seen. She had long white hair, and red as blood eyes. Dispite this, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She wore a black lacey dress, and a black ribbon in her hair.

"Are you...Luna?" I asked.

She nodded. "I am." she said.

I was surprised. Her voice was the sound of velvet and bell's. It was beautiful. And sad. How could I hate a person like this?

"I am very sorry. I did not realize that you were friends with...a werewolf." her face nearly twisted in disgust.

"Luna." Solomon warned.

Luna looked over at him. Something passed between them, and I wondered what kind of relationship they had.

* * *

_LPOV_

_"What-what has happened to me? Please! Please help me!" the boy cried, kneeled before me. _

_He looked up at me and clutched onto me, determend that I could save him._

_But I could not._

_"What is your name?" I asked._

_He continued to cry harder, it was as if he didnt even hear me._

_The boy looked to be my age. I was in a 12 year old body now. It had only taken 20 years. My body grows one human year every ten years. How sad. And now this boy, he will have to live the same fate as me._

_"What is your name?" I asked kinder. _

_"Its...Its S-Solomon." he whimpered. _

_"Solomon." I said, and he looked at me with hopeful eyes._

_"I can not save you Solomon. Your life is now going into darkness. This is not my fault. It is that of my sisters. I am deeply sorry. You are now becoming one of us. You are turning into a beast. A monster. A vampire."_

_His blue rimmed red eyes widened in shock. _

_"No..." he mumbled and I felt a ping in my heart._

_He wasnt supposed to be a vampire. He was turned. And now hes destined to live in hell._

_He continued to stare at me with wide eyes, and I watched the lovliest blue eyes I have ever seen turn into a color of black. _

* * *

_CPOV_

I pulled out the bandages and started to wrap it around Derek's arm.

He winced in pain.

"Sorry. Does it hurt?" I tried to wrap it as gently as I could.

"I dont like this...you doing this for me." he said.

"Why not? It doesnt bother me. I _want _to help." I continued to wrap his arm.

"Chloe." Derek said in a surprisingly gentle tone. He grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"It's not your fault this happened." he said.

I narrowed my eyes to the floor.

Truth is, I do blame myself. It's because Luna thought she was protecting me from Derek.

After Luna and Solomon looked at eachother, Luna had told us again that she was sorry. She said the sun was to much for her though, and that she would be back later tonight to tell me something important. Something about protecting me, and something about my amulet.

I was silent for a second, then pulled my hand out of Derek's.

"Even if it wasnt my fault, I'd still want to help you Derek." I said, finishing up the job.

"There." I said, smiling as I examined my work.

I looked up at Derek's face. He was staring at me.

"D-Derek?" Huh? Why did I stutter?

He got up out of his chair.

He put his hand on my shoulder as he walked by me. Then bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." he walked out of the room.

I put my hand on my chest. My heart was pumping double time. What is going on?

*~*~*

A couple hours later, it was night time. The cresent moon hung low in the sky, with hundreds of stars shinning in the sky.

Everyone was outside waiting.

"I cant beileve I miss everything." Tori complained, talking about all of us meeting Luna before her.

"I cant believe she has returned." Andrew mumbled.

I looked around. There was a sudden slight breeze that made the tree's dance in a spooky way. I shivered.

Derek and Simon stood on both of my sides. I wonder if its because its there way of protecting me?

"Chole." A voice of velvet and bells said. Shes here.

She appeared a couple inches infront of me, which made me jump.

She held her hand out and touched my amulet.

"Its changed." she mumbled to herself.

What does that mean?

Suddenly, the amulet began to glow.

"Wh-what?" I said in shock.

* * *

**Ahh, cliff hangers. Sorry about that haha. Anywho, chapter three is offically done! woo~! Now, chapter 4 is planned to be even more epic, I promise! I hope you like it ^^ and PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews~!**


End file.
